Field
The disclosed technology generally relates to memory apparatuses and methods of operating the same, and more particularly to a memory device having a controller configured to cause an access operation on a variable resistance memory cell.
Description of the Related Art
In some memory apparatuses, determination of the state (e.g., a programmed state or an erased state) of a memory cell can be based on a threshold voltage and/or a read current associated with the state. For some applications, it may be desirable to have a relatively large read voltage or current window for reading the state of the memory cell. In addition, it may be desirable to have relatively stable threshold voltage and/or read current values of the programmed and/or erased memory cells over time. Thus, there is a need for apparatuses and methods of increasing the read window and/or improving the stability of the threshold voltage/read current.